The patents listed above are distinguishable from the present invention by the following non-inclusive comparisons.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,964,981—Utilizes a Sterling engine to generate rotational energy to drive a generator and wind to provide cooling energy for Sterling engine. We teach electromagnetic generator powered by rotational energy from low winds.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,502,466—Liu teaches pulse generation using integrated circuit to step up voltage. We teach the use of inductor with feedback loop to step up voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,848,404—Tan teaches conversion of DC to AC. We teach conversion of AC to DC.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,725—Roberts teaches the necessary inclusion of a reflex coil to minimize inductance. We teach a method utilizing maximum inductance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,422—Anderson teaches a wind powered cooling system for heat dissipation of high power LEDs. We teach a low wind powered system for generating AC currents converted to DC.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,658—Kirschbaum teaches multi-pole, polyphase wiring of his coils. We teach single phase, multi-pole wiring of coils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,658—Bohan teaches oscillator comprised of Field Effect Transistor (FET), a capacitor and a Megohm resistor. We teach an oscillator without any of the fore mentioned components.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,416,774—Jordon teaches energy generation using kinetic energy device with additional solar and wind generation with no disclosure of generator wiring or performance data. Jordan's invention is tied to electrical grid using tie-inverters for use in homes. We teach local generation and energy storage using wind.